Shadow adopts a pet
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow found a non-mobian crow bird that broke its wing, so he decides to help the bird and keep him as a pet.


**Here's another short story about Shadow. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Nebula, Kuro, and Snow belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The SSS hedgehogs were at the playground having a great time. Well, for Shadow he doesn't show much of his enthusiasm.

"This is gonna be funny. Come on, Shadow. Let's do it!" Sonic said, getting on the uneven bars.

"Okay then Faker, here goes nothing!" Shadow said, being prepared.

"Get ready, guys. 1...2...3! Go!" Silver counts down, starts video recording with his iPhone.

Shadow was doing a 360 degree giant rotation move while Sonic keeps his feet standing on top of the bar between Shadow's fists.

Shadow rotates first as Sonic lets the gravity pull his weight down and rotates around the bar.

_**(Whatever that's called when I saw the clip from Top 20 Most Shocking. The clip is called The Hurt Swing)**_

"Nice move, Shads" Sonic smirks, standing on one foot.

"Heh, is that so?" Shadow said.

Shadow keeps going while Sonic does the same, just hoping he doesn't stop and gets injured.

"Hahaha…this is too crazy!" Silver laughed while recording it.

"Whoohooo!" Sonic keeps going.

"This is going on Youtube!" Shadow keeps doing his giant move swing without stopping.

But then, he accidently knocks Sonic over when he didn't rotate to the top, he fell to the concrete floor.

"OW!" Sonic groans a little.

"Urgh!" Shadow falls too and groans.

"Hahahaha! Oh, my god! I can't believe I got this on video!" Silver laughed really hard.

"Yeah, really funny" Sonic said sarcastically and gets up.

"At least we got no injuries" Shadow wipes off dust from his arms.

"I almost broke my nose when I clashed to you" Sonic said.

"Yup, but your nose is bleeding" Shadow poked his nose.

"Oh, damn" Sonic took out a tissue from his quills and held his nose.

"Man, that was so funny" Silver snickered.

"Fuck it man, let's go home" Shadow mutters.

They arrived back to their house, Sonic sets up a fireplace to warm up since it was very chilly outside of the autumn season.

"Let's be careful next time we do that" Sonic said, sitting on the couch.

"Agreed, because I think I hit my head on your legs" Shadow said, sitting on the other couch near the fireplace.

"What are you guys talking about?" Snow asked, warming herself up near the fireplace with Silver.

"We played on bars in the playground today, Snow. I'm glad mostly of the snake instincts are gone" Silver tells her.

"I see" Snow said, lying down on her owner's lap.

"Which means I have no poison fangs and forked tongue, but I still got thermal vision and agility" Silver adds.

Sonic was talking with Amy on the phone while Shadow thinks of something; he was at the window, looking out in the garden.

He saw a bunch of crows flying around in the yard.

"Wow, that's a bunch of crows, Shads" Silver said amazed over the sight of them. Snow jumped to the window and hisses at them, but they couldn't hear her.

"Snow, calm down" Silver said.

"Meow, yes" Snow replied and jumps down from the window. Shadow then decides to have a look at the crows.

He saw one crow trying to get up and fly but its wing was injured as the other crows didn't care and flew out of here.

Shadow noticed this and walks outside to help the injured bird.

"Hello there buddy, need help?" Shadow asked the crow, it nodded and walks up to Shadow.

"Caw!" it hops on Shadow's arm with its feet.

"You sure are a brave one" Shadow chuckled and walks in.

In the living room, Sonic puts more wood in the fireplace.

"Whoa, Shads. You caught a bird? Sweet" Sonic smirked.

"Yup. And I'm gonna take care of it. And, uh, Silver. Make sure Snow does not eat him" Shadow tells Sonic and Silver.

"You heard Shadow, Snow. Don't eat the crow" Silver said to his pet cat.

Snow nods and snuggles on Silver, purring.

"Alright, I'll get a place for the crow to stay until his wing is healed" Shadow said and walks upstairs.

"We got to clean that wing or it will get infected" he walks in the bathroom with the crow.

He opens the mirror and took out what he needs, a painkilling liquid, bandage and cotton. The crow stood completely still as Shadow moves the feathers in the way to see the wound, it was from a fight with another crow. Shadow used the painkilling liquid and the cotton to clean the wound.

"Caw!" the crow cawed but stayed strong from feeling the pain.

"Easy mate, it might sting a bit" Shadow held the crow's wing and continues to clean the wound. He then bandaged it and pets the crow.

"See, it was not so bad" Shadow said.

"Caw" the crow cawed in happiness.

"Now what should I call you...hmmmmm" Shadow wondered, he saw that the crow was a male and then came up with a name.

"How about….Kuro?" Shadow said.

He picked up the crow, now named Kuro.

"Come Kuro, let's go to the living room" Shadow pets Kuro's head.

In the living room, Silver played with Snow with a yarn. Snow happily tries to reach the yarn.

"Rawr!" Snow playfully tackles the yarnball.

"Good job, Snow" Silver pets her on the head.

"Thanks, Silver" Snow said. Just then the phone ringed.

"I'll take it" Silver said, getting to the phone, it was Venice.

"Hello. Oh, hi, brother. What's up?" Silver answers his call.

_"Oh great brother, how are you and your ragazza Blaze?"_ Venice asked him.

Silver rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Just great big bro, hope your pizza delivery is going well" Silver said.

_"It's great, I just got 100 dollars today"_ Venice said on the phone.

"Awesome. Say, do you think you can deliver pizza at my place? Shadow, Sonic, and I feel like having pizza" Silver asked.

_"Sure little bro, I'll make them in no time, what can I order for you?"_ Venice on the other side asked him on the phone, ready to write down.

"I would like a Bolognese pizza and what do you want Sonic?" Silver said and asked Sonic.

"Pepperoni pizza, please" Sonic said.

"And I'll just have the cheese pizza" Shadow said.

"Okay uh, pepperoni pizza for Sonic and a cheese pizza for Shadow" Silver tells Venice on the phone.

_"Okay then, I'll be done in about 10 minutes, bye"_ Venice said cheerfully and calls off.

"Hehehe….. he's pretty humorous" Silver laughed, he has started to like Venice's accent and did not hate it anymore. He saw Shadow petting Kuro.

"Aww nice, what's his name?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Kuro, he'll live with us here" Shadow replied. Silver pets him on the head and Kuro liked it.

"Caw" he cawed.

"Awesome Japanese name for him" Sonic said.

"Yup, I like Japanese names" Shadow smiled.

After 10 minutes, Venice arrived with their pizzas and Silver paid him.

"Thanks bro, see you around" Venice shakes his hand before leaving.

"Arrivederci" Venice waved and left.

"Hehe, I wished I could use an accent" Silver joked and walked to the kitchen where the guys have their pizzas. They had each drink, Sonic and Shadow had Coca Cola while Silver has the light version.

"Caw!" Kuro asked if he can have a piece of pizza.

"Here you go buddy, its fresh" Shadow gave Kuro a piece pizza. Kuro took the piece and ate it.

"Aww, so cute you have a pet, Shads" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes but smirks at Sonic while having his pizza.

He saw how Snow and Kuro have become best friends recently.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Nebula arrived to see Shadow when he told her that he adopted a crow yesterday.

"Oh, can I see him?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Yup, but his wing is injured so he's in his cage" Shadow said, showing his girlfriend his new pet.

"Aww…..a crow. Hi, I'm Nebula" Nebula said.

"His name is Kuro" Shadow tells her. Kuro made some happy caw sounds and bend his head down, he got petted by Nebula.

"That's a nice name for him. It fits" Nebula said, petting the bird.

"Thanks, he stays at my house for now on" Shadow held Nebula close, watching Kuro looking at them with a slightly happy expression.

"You should keep him, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Okay then, he's ours now" Shadow smiled and gave her a smooch on her cheek.

Nebula giggles and gave him a smooch on his cheek too.

"Say, I think I can help you with that wing. I have healing powers" Nebula said to Kuro.

Kuro held out his injured wing and Nebula healed it with her purple glowing hand. He felt no pain in his wing. He cawed thankfully.

"No problem, Kuro" Nebula smiled.

The bandage wrapping came off his wing.

"Thanks, Nebs. How do you feel, Kuro?" Shadow asked, letting his crow stand on his arm.

He cawed happily and nuzzled his neck.

"Aww he's so cute" Shadow snickers and lets him continue. Nebula saw this and smiled.

The End.


End file.
